Split Factions: Book I: Fueled Flames
by Spazeman
Summary: The year is 2525, Private First Class Peter Jenson stationed on the Spirit of Fire awaits orders in Alpha Base while the insurrectionist knock on the UNSC's door with the fires of hell. Follow him and his fellow soldiers as they fight to see through the 'Battle of Harvest' and unlock a hidden secret that could change everything they've ever come to know. R/R F/F Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

Split Factions

Book One: Midst of War

Chapter 1: Were We Stand

Written By: Jared (Spazeman

Inspired By: Halo series and the question "What if…"

Note: Writing is a HOBBY of mine and I will update when I please, my last story was experimental and as someone said through a PM, a Highschool/ College story crash and burn. Though I was a rookie, I tried out the romance category… didn't work so well. Then again, it wasn't as bad as it could be. Now I'm on the action category experiment. I've read plenty of good action so I have an example to follow and a good game to model. More notes at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Halo Series is not, nor will it ever be, entitled to me or created by me. This Story is a non-profit fan-based parody. Halo is respectfully owned by 343 Studios and previously owned by Bungie.

Please support the following release.

Since the beginning of time, man could only perfectly follow one idea. That idea is war. Since man had started beating and mauling each other to death with rocks, sticks and animals, man evolved its ways through war. From rocks and clubs, to swords and arrows. Man had kept going, with a determination of dominion and control.

When Man discovered the firepower of gunpowder and explosives, all was changed. The industry of that time was set to muskets, pistols and cannons while the melee weapons of Humanity were discarded as primary weapons to your last resort. When man first discovered the ability of space travel, machine guns and nuclear weapons, then the newest form of warfare began.

Life under the newly formed United Nations Space Command only spread the warfare known as rebellion and insurrection. This led from war to war, one uprising suppressed only for another to pop right back into the fight.

More people than ever have died because of this new idea of warfare. It will only end when humanity as a whole is gone.

That time might be closer than one might think.

The year is 2525 and humanity is in its most industrial age, yet. Warships of all kinds are built daily. Over 800 planets are currently occupied and settled. Research is at a high and the economy is booming.

But nothing could possibly squelch the deadly parasite known as war.

Nothing at all.

UNSC DATABASE

OPERATION: HARVEST: ALPHA BASE DOMINION

CLASSIFICATION CLASS: ALL PERSONNEL

DATE AND TIME: 2/23/2525 06:34:35

CO(s): ADMIRAL COLE, CAPTAIN GIBSON, CAPTAIN CUTTER, CAPTAIN JOLEVANIE

"-ter! –ke up! Med-!"

Eyes slowly opened as the snow and dust began to clear. "HE'S UP! ROUND 'BOUT THAT WARTHOG!" The eyes slowly turned to the source of the voice, "Hang on Peter, you're going home in one piece."

The eyes blinked once and blinked twice before they finally adjusted to their surroundings.

The sky was a mix of blue and gray smoke, the ground was white with snow with black burn marks and craters and the smell of blood and fire. The eyes blinked in realization before the figure the eyes belonged to stood on his knees to find his weapon. The figure looked towards a man in white camouflaged Mark I Class B Combat Armor, "What's our status!?"

The armored figure yelled out, "Insurrectionist are guarding the base walls and locked down the doors, there's no going in there without support!"

Peter picked up a fallen weapon from a deceased soldier nearby. The weapon being a Mark II Class A MA5 Assault Rifle, "Orders from Command?"

The other man nodded his head, "Captain Cutter says that Sergeant Forge is on his way with a warthog convoy, Cutter says that they not only that but also beacons for a MAC blast."

Peter nodded his head before yelling, "SUPRESSING FIRE!"

They began firing at the wall, no simple targets in sight and hail of bullets flying in both directions. As Peter reloaded another clip he looked to his partner who was readying a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher. Peter skidded next to him and assisted him in readying and priming the rocket. Once it was loaded and primed, Peter yelled out, "TAKE COVER!"

The missile let out a loud whistle through the air before a loud and planet shaking 'BOOM' filled the air along with shrapnel and debris as it collided with the wall of Alpha Base. Replacing part of the once strong and standing wall, there was an enormous rubble filled hole in wall that went at least two feet in, not nearly enough for the enormous structure.

"LOAD 'ER UP!" yelled the armored man.

Peter looked to him swiftly and yelled shakily, "I CAN'T, THE DAMN BARREL IS STILL COOLING! LOADING NOW WOULD LEAVE RISK OF AN EXPLOSION ON MY END!"

As they yelled to each other, the base door's slowly opened revealing three M8O8B MBTs slowly advancing towards them. When he felt confident that it wouldn't explode on them, Peter loaded the second rocket and steadied the aim. The loud whistle was heard again followed by an even louder boom than before. One of the tanks had been destroyed instantly and was now engulfed in flames, its pilot screaming for help from inside.

As Peter was feeling the barrel for signs of major heat, his hand lurched back at the intensity of the heat and decided against loading, "WHAT'S THE HEAT LEVEL? THOSE THINGS ARE APPROACHING!"

"IT'S WAY TO HOT TO RISK IT!"

The tanks slowly crept up to them before a soldier called out a grenade. Luck was certainly on their side that day. The grenade was thrown and got caught in the treads, disabling one of the tank's ability to move but its main cannon was still online. The other tank was slowly creeping forward.

"DAMN IT PETER, LOAD IT!"

"NEGATIVE! THE ROCKET WILL OVERHEAT AND WE'LL BLOWN TO BITS!"

"WOULD YOU RATHER BE BLOWN TO BITS BY THE ENEMY!?"

"AT LEAST WE'D HAVE A CHANCE-!"

He didn't get to finish as the sound of loud engines began to fill the air, loud and proud from above.

A modified C709 LONGSWORD-CLASS BOMBER flew in a 45 degree angle toward the tanks before its front cannons fired high explosive missiles at the two remaining tanks and destroyed them. A small opening was noticed from the bottom of the bomber as it dropped a small payload on the wall.

A resulting 'BOOM' followed as the wall crumbled under the pressure of its own weight and fell along with a few soldiers stationed on the wall. A shimmering noise was heard from Peter's radio. He answered and yelled, "Hey, who the hell is this?"

"Bit rude, considering I just saved your ass. Wouldn't you agree?" came a prideful voice on the other end, "We'll have to save this for later, this is the pilot of the crew of the 'Dark Excalibur' Barracuda squad."

The name of the LONGSWORD raised question marks in Peter's mind, but now wasn't the time for it. He merely clicked the radio, "Roger that, what support can you give us?"

He clicked the radio again to listen to the reply, "We have two 110mm cannons at our front along with 120mm machine gun turrets at our front. We have 7.62 mm manual turrets on our sides. Our current bomb count is currently at six, four already used to bring down part of that wall. Other than that, we have nothing else."

Peter raised the radio and clicked it, "Approximately, how many men do you have on that thing?"

The radio clicked and responded, "We have five onboard, two pilots, two gunners, and one to drop the payload manually if required."

Peter clicked the radio, "Then that's how many are at stake if your bird is damaged. Listen closely, I want you to use whatever remaining bombs and missiles to bring to bring down those armored vehicles and garrisoned positions. Do you copy?"

He clicked the radio one last time before hearing a response, "Roger that and good luck out there. Barracuda squad, out."

The Longsword made another pass to the base, unleashing all it had to destroy any armaments that remained for ground troops to reclaim the base. Noticeable explosions were heard over around the corner of the rubble of the wall. Peter climbed out of the trench and yelled his lungs out, "MOVE FORWARD EVERYONE, TAKE THE BASE NOW!"

Many others soon followed as they sprinted to the wall into oncoming bullets and through flames to emerge burnt but unbroken. Peter raised his assault rifle and opened fired as the enemy was doing to him. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the cover of the rubble and began firing again.

The Barracuda squad commander hadn't held back on the base. The main barracks had collapsed, the anti-aircraft guns were shrapnel and engulfed in flames, the hangers were crumbling on their own weight and the command center was up in flames. The soldiers moved forward into the base, yelling and shooting.

Before Peter knew it, he was in a firefight at the guard tower, hoping to take down the 50 cal. turrets that were slaughtering oncoming troops. Peter turned and yelled, "GRENADES! NOW!"

He, along with about five other soldiers, primed their grenades and tossed them toward the tower. While most missed, just one made it inside the nest and blew the gunner to pieces. Peter nodded in success at the sound of a scream and began to move forward to the command center just as he saw the main barracks erupt up in flames with a sound similar to thunder. Peter looked to his armored companion, "THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Just then, the sound of 'thunder' was heard again and the supply pad was quenched in flames from top to bottom. Peter eyes were filled with fear and confusion, "That might be a MAC blast."

A Magnetic Acceleration Cannon? Made sense, those speeds did indeed break the sound barrier, erupting a loud thunder-like sonic boom. Anything that came into contact with it would be absolutely obliterated.

Just as the troops were about to take the command center and eliminate the garrison, the thunder-like sound erupted and the base exploded into flames with the screams of fear and agony as the remaining insurrectionist fled the base towards the UNSC troops in a final attempt at survival.

Peter's armored companion stood on the rubble of the tower as he yelled, "HOLDOUT 'TIL THE WARTHOGS GET HERE! REPEAT! HOLDOUT UNTIL THE WARTHOGS GE-"

He never finished his sentence. He was shot down by heavy machine guns emplaced near the now burning command center. He fell down the rubble onto the frozen ground coughing up blood in his own helmet and reaching out for help.

Peter ran to him in an instant and yelled for a medic. He turned, "Hang in there, bud. You'll walk out of this." Those words were lies, Peter knew, but he was being optimistic for a small miracle that his friend was going to live. He removed his friend's helmet to reveal shaved black hair with serious-brown eyes that were fast losing their color with pale white skin, "Come on man," yelled Peter, "Come on! You can't leave this war unfinished!"

His armored companion had lost too much blood to survive, but the sound of warthogs gave him slight hope. The armored man slowly but surely gripped his own dog-tag, yanked it off, and gave it to Peter and said slowly, "I aint leavin' this war unfinished… I just sped up the ending is all, aint that right?"

As Peter sobbed as the sounds of the battle mixed with the Warthog's engines and gunfire until it all slowly died down in the revving engines and the cheers of victory from the UNSC. Peter looked back down to see that his friend had passed away with his blood all over Peter. A firm hand was placed on Peter's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Peter turned to see a man with serious dark blue eyes and a shaven head looking down to him. The man's insignia showed him as Sergeant, "Sir… Thank you, sir."

The man shook his head and said calmly and peacefully, "For most people, losing your friend is quick and less painful, for a few people like you, losing your friend happens slowly and painfully," Peter didn't feel any better about it, "Come on, we're rallying up and awaiting word from Captain Cutter."

Peter followed in and ran to the gathering of soldiers. He noticed that if one grenade were to be accidentally dropped about a third of the survivors would be dead. Peter looked at the man who had attempted to console him. He looked at the front of his Mark II Class A winter camouflaged armor suit which read 'J. Forge' and next to it was the insignia for a sergeant. This was the man who was meant to rally them up.

Instead, his 'armored companion' as he called him had led the main attack through the enemy base. It was just then, Peter realized, that he didn't even know his friend's name.

He met him roughly a week ago during set up, who had offered Peter his company and time while awaiting orders in the cold winter. Funny how he knew Peter so well in that time, but Peter didn't know a single detail about him besides his facial features. Not even his name.

Peter decided to sneak out of the rally point to find his friend's body again. He found it in no time at all and looked at the breast plating. To his unfortunate luck, most of his first name was shot out in the chest area but could still clearly read the last name.

'Sparrow'.

Peter could also, barely, make out a 'D' at the beginning of his first name. He sighed bitterly and turned back to the rally point, hoping for a short wait on orders. He looked to the man's dog-tags for hope of finding his name, but the man had scratched his name off of his own dog-tag. His name would never be known to Peter.

Cutter looked down on the planet of Harvest below and grimly frowned. How many men had they lost to retake a single base? How long until this was over? How long until another insurrection follows? Cutter sighed to the questions forming in his head.

He turned to the holographic 'person' looking at him, "Serena."

The holographic woman smirked sarcastically, "Yes, Captain?"

"Scan surrounding area for any unmarked persons or structures."

The A.I. had lifted her hand under her chin, "Way ahead of you sir, we have insurrection patrols stalking Alpha Base with a few structures to the north-east of the north gate, one of which Anders would be rather interested in."

Cutter narrowed his eyes, "And why would that be?"

Serena smiled deviously before saying, "It isn't built by known materials, which means the insurrectionist never built it."

Cutter raised his head, "Then who did?"

Serena shrugged, "It isn't man-made which means it could be extra-terrestrial or, even less likely, natural."

Cutter sighed under his breath, "Enough for now Serena, report back when I call you. In the meantime, gather reports from the different sections of the ship and surface so we can make our next move."

"Aye, sir."

As the A.I. disappeared, he turned back to his view of the war-torn planet and muttered under his breath, "God help us all."

END OF SECTION 1.0 OF OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE RECORDING

FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND/OR REVIEW FOR MORE SECTIONS TO COME

END OF TRANSMITION

NOTES FROM WRITER: First thing is first, if this is to be continued I'd like the motivation to. Review and recommend to friends if you want more chapters. Thank you for reading.

FUN FACTS:

1.) The opening was inspired by the 'Fallout series' intros.

2.) This takes place during Halo Wars first mission.

3.) I couldn't think of a good name for the 'Armored Companion' yet so I made him epic and named him after a bird… damn birds.

4.) First war fiction ever…YEAH!

5.) I'M UPDATING MY LAST FANFICTION NOW SO IT'S ACTUALLY GOOD YAY!

MORE TO COME IN SECTION 2.0


	2. Chapter 2

Split Factions

Book One: Midst of War

Chapter 2: Predator and Prey

Written By: Jared (Spazeman)

Inspired By: Halo series and the question "What if…"

Note: Writing is a HOBBY of mine and I will update when I please, my last story was experimental and as someone said through a PM, a Highschool/ College story crash and burn. Though I was a rookie, I tried out the romance category… didn't work so well. Then again, it wasn't as bad as it could be. Now I'm on the action category experiment. I've read plenty of good action so I have an example to follow and a good game to model. More notes at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Halo Series is not, nor will it ever be, entitled to me or created by me. This Story is a non-profit fan-based parody. Halo is respectfully owned by 343 Studios and previously owned by Bungie.

Please support the following release.

Captain Cutter had been looking down on the war torn planet for around fifteen minutes. How could something so deadly be so beautiful? Cutter thought to himself. He assumed it was like a poisonous plant, beautiful to look at from a distance but dangerous up close. He sighed, disgruntled by what he saw, and looked to Serena with a stern face and said, "Find anything out about the unknown structure, yet?"

Serena grinned sarcastically to him and murmured, "I can't guarantee it, but that structure definitely seems to be very… alien to us," she turned around to the computers and said, "If we want any form of confirmation we need to get a closer look."

Cutter nodded and went to his own terminal, "I'll send Sergeant Forge down to get us some reconnaissance."

Serena with her character smile said, "You're not going to send him alone are you?"

Cutter let his head turn a few inches to see what she meant, "I planned on it."

Serena removed her smirk and said in her rarely serious tone, "That would be near suicide Captain, there are too many factors that could kill him. There's the casual things like the insurrection and cold to worry about but also whatever that structure might carry if it is indeed extra-terrestrial."

Cutter turned completely to her and said, "And you want me to send a team with him, I assume?"

Serena lazily nodded before, "We can't risk a man that was nearly court martialed two times."

Cutter thought for a moment before deciding, "Affirmative, Serena. We'll send a team with Forge and pray the larger party doesn't get him caught," he said sarcastically with a smile.

She turned away from him before saying, "You underestimate me, Captain. I already prepared a team for him."

UNSC DATABASE

OPERATION: HARVEST: UNKNOWN STRUCTURE RECON

CLASSIFICATION CLASS: ALL PERSONNEL

DATE AND TIME: 2/24/2525 01:05:58

CO(s): ADMIRAL COLE, CAPTAIN GIBSON, CAPTAIN CUTTER, CAPTAIN JOLEVANIE

Peter was all too confused. He and a few other random soldiers had apparently been designated for a mission with the sergeant from earlier. The message stated his so called 'skilled leadership' could come in handy if the sergeant was shot down by the insurrectionist.

He had been walking for three straight minutes but had no idea where to go. The message said 'You are to meet Sergeant John Forge at the north gate of Alpha Base'. But guess what? He's at the gate, and there's an entire crowd of people blocking his way. He had no choice but to ask for someone. He turned to a fellow soldier and asked if he had seen Sergeant Forge and the guy had merely turned back to his business with his conversation. In other word, the guy gave him the middle finger.

Peter sat down, freezing and exhausted from the fight about six or seven hours ago. His thoughts eventually came to the man he called his 'armored companion', or really just Sparrow. Peter nodded, Sparrow was much easier to say in a conversation. He looked around until he saw three wandering soldiers who were asking around had approached him, "Hey buddy, you know where Sergeant Forge is?"

Peter stood up, "No sir. I was looking for him and…"

The man raised his palm, "Alright kid, let's get one thing straight. I'm a corporal not the damn admiral."

Peter nodded, "Just trying to be polite to the nice men in armored suits."

The man snickered a bit before saying, "Yeah, well the nice men in armored suits are rather anxious for anything on the location of the kind sergeant."

Peter shook his head a bit before saying, "Like I said before, I haven't seen him. But I'm also looking for him too. So we're in the same boat."

The man's helmet raised itself a bit before he said enthusiastically, "Well shit, the name's Gunner Burns, no pun intended."

Peter couldn't hold back a laugh at the last comment. He along with Gunner had started laugh like they were buddies from the academy, the other two soldier wrapped up in their own conversation. Just then a winter camouflaged man walked up to them from behind, "Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?"

The man to the right of gunner yelled, "Sergeant on station!"

They all snapped to attention in a salute before Forge said, "At ease, men. We have one helluva night ahead of us. Grab your gear and fall in!"

Colonel Robert Watts looked over the seen smugly. All he heard was complaining and moping, instead of the war cries expected of his men. He hated this. He hated this fight. He hated being here. He hated the fact that he couldn't even so much as see his wife ever again. He wanted to stop the fight now. But he knew it was impossible.

He was a part of the UNSC insurgents. Men and women to be shot on sight without hesitation or regard of their hostility. He was part of the fight to bring down the tyranny of the UNSC and its dictatorship as a single government.

He sighed and looked over to his second-in-command, Captain Antonio Wolf Rollins. He knew the man inside and out. This man saved Watts when the base on the asteroid belt of the Eridanus II had been invaded by a fleet of the UNSC. At first he thought of him as quiet. He was quickly mistaken one morning when one of the sergeants picked a fight with him.

The sergeant was buried later that day.

While Rollins was quiet, he was also a ballistic fighter and leader. He took on someone with a bad attitude without saying a single word, not even letting a grunt out. He was the kind of man all soldiers should be.

Watts casted his attention back to the camp of soldiers. They were cold and hungry, so he could blame their physical weakness, but their spirits should be much higher. In no less than twelve hours, the remaining insurrection should be here with a hijacked UNSC ship and bring them to a safe area.

Of course he would take whatever chance required to sabotage the UNSC. So when a corporal came in and reported a five man UNSC patrol scouting for them, then he knew that he would have to send someone to follow and trail them.

He looked to Antonio, "Captain Rollins." Antonio's head looked coldly toward Watts and sent slight shivers down his spine, "You have an assignment. You're going to be tailing a UNSC patrol and see what they find. If they find us or anything related to us, engage immediately. Am I clear?"

Antonio just nodded before saying, "I'm not taking anyone with me, got that?"

Watts knew this wasn't a request or favor. This was a demand. He nodded before Antonio got up and began to prep his gear and weapons for his mission.

Peter and the others had been walking for about an hour in a single direction hoping to find a structure that may or may not exist on the face of the planet. The corporal of the group, Miles, had yelled to Sergeant Forge, "How much longer are we walking for sergeant? For the love of god, didn't we invent warthogs for a reason?"

Forge looked back to him, "They make too much noise. Using it would result in our detection. You might as well be yelling 'Hey world I'm a noisy little bastard who can't stop complaining and can't shut his trap'. Something like that," Forge said mockingly.

Miles rolled his eyes before saying, "Okay, no need to be a dick about it."

Peter spotted something ahead and shushed them before crouching down and aiming his gun forward. The others followed suit and saw what he was looking at. There was a dim blue light ahead that broke through the snowstorm. It was perfectly straight and went up to about seventy-five feet high.

As they got closer, a giant metal structure formed in their vision. Gunner was the first to break the silence, "Well… looks like we got our structure," he said slowly with a nervous smile on his face.

Peter and Miles remained silent as Forge looked behind him, intending to remark to Gunner but narrowed his eyes before they got there. He squinted for a bit before saying, "You guys feel eyes from over there," pointing towards a snow doom.

The fourth soldier, Reymond Nile the sniper of the five, raised his scope to the doom and raised a fist to signal them to stop and quiet down. The fifth, Sarah Kurtz the Scout, moved her hand and gestured towards herself and the hill. Forge nodded before whispering, "I got your back."

Sarah quickly sprinted up the hill, Class B MA5 raised and ready to fire, and jumped to the tip-top of the hill and saw… nothing?

She turned and yelled, "It's clear, sir!"

Forge smacked himself on the back of the head and started grumbling in a frustrated manor. Peter looked to him, "Could it have been your imagination?"

Forge turned towards him saying, "Could be. But I could have sworn-"

He was interrupted as a figure sprinted up the side of the snow doom and plunged a knife into Sarah's stomach. She didn't move for a moment before she fell down shaking and coughing. The figure was wearing Mark IV Class S Winter Camouflaged Armor and was duel-wielding Mark III Class S M7 Sub-Machine Guns.

Forge pulled out his assault rifle and yelled out, "OPEN FIRE, MARINES!" before firing blindly to the armored figure. The figure quickly dashed towards him, his armor bouncing off all the bullets, and fired at Reymond. Reymond took every bullet before falling backwards, dead as can be. Gunner attempted to pounce him as the figure turned towards him, but was only met with a couple bullets to the chest and flew forward with his own momentum. Forge emptied his clip as the armor of his enemy continued to shrug off his bullets. The figure picked up Forge, abandoning his first SMG and threw him to the ground and prepared to fire a barrage of bullets into him. Peter could only watch in horror before finally regaining his senses and threw him and all his weight against the figure.

The figure, unfortunately, was all too fast for Peter to come near. He did, however, abandon his second SMG to move away from Peter. Peter saw his chance and picked up Forge's weapon, loaded it and fired away at the figure. While most of the bullets bounced off, a few got too close to the visor which was the armor's weak point.

The man in the armor decided enough was enough and would inform the colonel of his findings of the structure and of the UNSC's pursuit of it.

Peter stared as the figure, who attacked him and his friends, merely turned and ran away. Peter looked down to Forge, who had a look just as shocked as Peter's, and looked back to the figure before fainting in the freezing cold storm.

END OF SECTION 2.0 OF OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE RECORDING

FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND/OR REVIEW FOR DECLASSIFICATION OF SECTION RECORDING 3.0

END OF TRANSMITION

NOTES FROM AUTHOR: I have gotten only one review last chapter so that was the cause of the delay (LACK OR MOTIVATION). To me, it makes no sense to continue if nobody cares so… yeah. No motivation no release of further chapters. And now fun facts about this chapter!

FUN FACTS:

The Antonio Wolf Rollin's character was suggested by titen anwolf. After asking for help from past reviewers, he and a few others suggested character names, ranks and personalities. Hats off to all of them. Future OC's will be added. Suggest in the reviews and MAYBE they will be added.

This chapter was a basic remake of the introduction to the second mission in Halo Wars, just with added action.

I'm doing better at catching mistakes, BUT I'M NOT PERFECT!

The introduction to the ambush was inspired by the final boss of the first 'Borderlands' game.

END OF TRANSMITION. (Deuces).


End file.
